My Uke My Seme?
by princess teme
Summary: Ore-sama, Ore-sama! Apa kau tidak bosan berkata seperti itu Sasuke? Kau kan Uke! Warn: OOC, BL, Miss typo, dll. NaruSasuNaru?


**My Uke My Seme?**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rat: T.**

**Warn: OOC berat, BL, dan miss Typo.**

**Thx for: Gwin.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Pete nggak tahu ini pantas di-publish atau nggak. Udah kebanyakan data di DM jadinya Pete publish. Tapi kalau kalian minta buat dihapus atau nggak pantas di-publish, Pete bakal hapus. Hehehe. :)

Ini diniatkan sebagai gantinya I Live In Hell kalau fic itu sudah tamat. n.n

* * *

**Chap 1: Prologue.**

* * *

"_Ore-sama no bi gi ni yoi na," _Sasuke mengusap rambut model pantat ayamnya dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik, sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan horror. _Apa yang terjadi dengan si Teme? Bukan hanya brengsek, tetapi narsis._

"Baik, Ore-sama tidak percaya jika harus bertemu orang se-idiot kamu, skill ore-sama yang sangat tinggi tidak akan pernah bisa kau kalahkan walaupun itu hanya sedikit, benar kan Suigetsu?" kata Sasuke sambil bergaya a la diva.

"Ya," jawab Suigetsu.

Mata Naruto berkedip dua kali setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. _Apa yang dilakukan Kabuto sehingga Sasuke menjadi seperti ini?_

Sasuke Uchiha. Uke termanis-meskipun sedikit dingin-kini berubah menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar sombong, dan menjadi Fans Club terbesar dirinya sendiri. Padahal sejak mereka jadian lima tahun lalu (sekarang mereka sudah kelas tiga Sekolah Menengah Atas) tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Hubungan mereka selalu baik dan selalu terlihat manis. Semanis permen-tidak-tepatnya semanis madu.

Tetapi, semenjak Sasuke meng-SMS Naruto, dan berkata jika Sasuke akan menemui Kabuto tiba-tiba terjadi perubahan yang sangat besar. Naruto yang merupakan seme bagi Sasuke sudah tidak bisa mengontrol Uke-nya tercinta, sehingga Naruto sudah tidak bisa tahan lagi dengan tingkah OOC Sasuke yang sudah terjadi selama beberapa minggu lalu. _Dasar Kabuto!_

**Flashback.**

Sasuke berjalan menelusuri koridor. Hendak bertemu dengan seme-nya yang telah meng-SMS-nya untuk bertemu di kantin setelah bel jam istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswi dan sebagian siswa yang dilewatinya, melihatnya dan berbisik-bisik sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Tetapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika membalas lambaian atau makhluk peganggu yang bernama Fans. Sasuke terus menelusuri koridor sampai…

Seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke," Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari arah sumber suara.

Kabuto.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada aku-tidak-tertarik-berbicara-denganmu.

Kabuto tersenyum tipis dan membetulkan posisi kaca matanya, "ikut aku!" perintah Kabuto.

"….?" kata Sasuke yang hanya memandang Kabuto dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Ayolah, aku tahu masalahmu," bujuk Kabuto dan hanya membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tahu masalahmu," kata Kabuto dan makin membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau belum pernah mencoba menjadi seme Uzumaki kan? Bagaimana jika aku menawarkan salah satu eksperimen ku untuk menolong rasa penasaranmu tentang menjadi seorang seme?" kata Kabuto. _Khukhukhukhu jika Sasuke berhasil dengan meminum ramuan ku, akan aku coba nanti pada diriku sendiri._

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Mau bagaimanapun, Uchiha tidak suka mengikuti anjuran siapapun, terutama oleh orang jahat dan selalu melakukan eksperimen-eksperimen aneh seperti Kabuto, tetapi untuk kali ini Sasuke merasa sangat tertarik dengan apa yang dianjurkan Kabuto, karena mau bagaimanapun dia sangat ingin mencoba menjadi seorang seme. _Naruto, kaulah yang membuat aku memilih jalan seperti ini, makanya kalau jadi seme bagi-bagi._

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruangan lab. Kabuto. Kodok, tikus, bahkan bangkai monyet terdapat di ruangan tersebut. Bau bahan-bahan kimia tercium di sepanjang ruangan. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Kabuto dan memandang Kabuto. "Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

'Khukhukhu untuk apa aku membawamu kemari? Kita lihat saja,' pikir Kabuto sambil tersenyum a la setan. "Aku mempunyai sebuah ramuan yang sangat hebat," kata Kabuto.

'Ramuan sangat hebat?' pikir Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Aku merasa canggung dengan eksperimen-nya._

Rupanya Kabuto melihat ekspresi keraguan Sasuke, 'rupanya aku membutuhkan rencana kedua,' pikir Kabuto.

Baiklah.

"Bagaimana jika ramuan ini bisa membuatmu menjadi seme Naruto Uzumaki? selamanya…," kata Kabuto.

Mendengar kata Seme selamanya, Sasuke segera membelalakkan mata. Rasa ragu Sasuke terhadap ramuan tersebut kini telah menghilang sama sekali, melainkan berganti menjadi rasa sangat tertarik. Dan akhirnya…

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke pada Kabuto.

"Tentu saja bisa, karena ramuan ini adalah ramuan narsis. Ramuan yang bisa membuat dirimu menjadi OOC dan benar-benar membuat sifat seorang seme berada di dirimu…," kata Kabuto.

Patut dicoba.

Sasuke tersenyum a la Uchiha, "Bagaimana jika ramuan tersebut membahayakan diriku?" tanya Sasuke.

Kabuto tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala dengan pelan, "aku tidak berani bermain-main dengan adik Itachi Uchiha dan uke Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Kabuto dengan tenang.

"Kalau begitu berikan ramuan tersebut."

Akhirnya, ibarat daripada mati penasaran lebih baik mati ketika sudah mencoba bukan?

-

-

Setelah meminum ramuan tersebut, Sasuke berjalan ke luar Lab. Kabuto dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Tempat dimana Naruto dan kawan-kawannya berada.

Sasuke terus berjalan sampai dia di depan pintu yang berwarna coklat dan Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut.

"Sasuke?!" seru seseorang begitu Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut. Mendengar Naruto yang menyerukan namanya, Sasuke dengan santai dan dengan pancaran aura aku-lebih-baik-darimu berjalan menuju tempat Naruto berada.

"Teme, duduk sini! Mau makan apa?" Naruto menawarkan makanan begitu Sasuke tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Ore-sama tidak percaya ada tempat menjijikan seperti ini. Mau bagaimanapun untuk orang seperti Ore-sama harus mendapatkan tempat eksklusif dan jauh dari rakyat jelata," mendengar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan, membuat Naruto menjatuhkan sumpit untuk memakan ramennya. Sedangkan, kawan-kawan Naruto seperti Choji, Kiba, dan Shikamaru memandang Sasuke dengan horror.

"_Be aware with magnificent Ore-sama_," kata Sasuke.

'_Apa yang terjadi pada dia?!" seru Naruto dan kawan-kawannya._

**END FLASHBACK.**

"Jadi, apa urusan kita sudah selesai? Ore-sama tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengurusi urusan yang tidak penting seperti ini. Berhati-hatilah dengan waktu yang Ore-sama miliki," kata Sasuke. Mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan, membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata, "ini sudah tidak lucu lagi Sasuke, cepat hentikan permainanmu!" perintah Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum a la Uchiha, "Maaf? Apa kau menghina kehebatan Ore-sama dalam bertutur kata?" kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, 'ini sudah keterlaluan,' pikir Naruto. _Sasuke sudah keterlaluan, jika begini terus, bagaimana dengan rencanaku?_

'Rencana untuk mengenalkan dirinya pada orang tuaku.'

-

-

Makhluk yang kali ini selalu menyebut dirinya 'ore-sama' melewati ruangan Presiden Murid. Itachi yang merupakan sebagai Presiden Murid kebetulan sekali keluar ruangannya ketika Sasuke tepat di depan ruangannya. "Little brother," sapa Itachi sambil membaca berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Itachi, "Maaf? Little brother? Berani sekali kau menghina Ore-sama dengan kata-kata tidak berbobot seperti itu," kata Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Itachi yang biasanya berekspresi datar atau tepatnya tidak ada ekspresi kini memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi penuh keterkejutan dan keheranan. "Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Jangan urusi urusan penting Ore-sama. Kau orang tua-urusi saja urusanmu sendiri," kata Sasuke dengan leher didongakkan. Menunjukkan begitu angkuhnya Uchiha bungsu ini. Itachi hampir menjatuhkan berkas-berkasnya ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. _Sifatnya sudah cukup brengsek, lalu kenapa meski ditambah lagi?_

"Dasar orang tua, benarkan Suigetsu?" Sasuke bergumam sambil berjalan menjauhi Itachi.

"Ya," jawab Suigetsu.

-

-

"Aku rindu dia. Aku rindu 'hn' ria-nya. Ya Tuhan, meski hanya kata 'hn' biarkan uke ku kembali seperti semula," Naruto berdoa di Gereja terdekat. Ya, kira-kira samping sekolah.

"Mendokusei…," tiba-tiba ada suara dari arah belakang Naruto. Shikamaru rupanya sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Naruto membalikkan badannya dan memandang Shikamaru dengan mata nanarnya. 'Ada apa dengan Naruto?' pikir Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Shikaaaaa!" seru Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Shikamaru dan memeluk Shikamaru dengan erat, "Shika tolong aku. Sasuke nakal," rengek Naruto pada Shikamaru.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Nakal? Pasti masalah dia berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih sombong dan ditambah narsis, ya?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, "iya. Aku harus bagaimana? Dia hanya berkata ore-sama, ore-sama, ore-sama saja," kata Naruto, "Huaaaaa," Naruto menutup mukanya dengan punggung tangannya, "Kenapa Sasuke begitu kejam padaku? Mana Sasuke ku? Mana uke cantikku?"

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya, "mendokusei…," kata Shikamaru.

Naruto menghapus air matanya dan memandang Shikamaru, "ini tidak merepotkan tahu," kata Naruto dengan judes sambil berlari keluar gereja, meninggalkan Shikamaru. 'Dia kenapa?' pikir Shikamaru. _Mendokusei.._

_-_

-

Setelah menelusuri koridor dan meninggalkan Itachi dengan perasaan terluka-akibat adiknya menjadi seperti seorang diva yang sombong, Sasuke berpapasan dengan Gaara. Biasanya Sasuke hanya melewati Gaara atau mengangguk dikit dengan wajah yang datar ketika berpapasan dengan Gaara.

Tetapi kali ini…

"Uchiha," Gaara menyapa Sasuke. Mendengar sapaan Gaara, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Sasuke-sama untukmu," kata Sasuke dan sukses membuat Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. 'Sasuke-sama? Memangnya kau siapa?' pikir Gaara.

"Ada apa denganmu Uchiha?" tanya Gaara.

'Pertanyaan itu lagi,' pikir Sasuke. 'Apa di dunia ini hanya Ore-sama saja yang mempunyai pikiran begitu cantik?' pikir Sasuke yang sudah kena sindrom narsis-abis-tingkat 1.

"Ada apa. Denganku? Harusnya Ore-sama lah yang bertanya pada kamu. Kenapa kau mempunyai pertanyaan tidak kreatif seperti itu," hina Sasuke. Mendengar hinaan Sasuke, Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala, "kau terlalu bergaul dengan dunia kelammu Sasuke," kata Gaara dengan santai.

"Chk, dan kau terlalu bergaul dengan tato 'ai' mu, dan jangan sekali-sekali kau menghina kehebatan kreatifitas Ore-sama," kata Sasuke. 'WTF?! Ada apa dengan dia?' pikir Gaara.

Gaara akan membalas omongan Sasuke ketika sesuatu berwarna kuning melewatinya dengan cepat dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. _Naruto!_

Mata biru Naruto kini berwarna merah dan memandang Sasuke dengan sayu, "Sasu-chan…jangan seperti ini. Ayolah!" rengek Naruto. Mendengar rengekan Naruto, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "kau merengek? Maaf, orang hebat seperti Ore-sama tidak mungkin mendengar rengekan orang bodoh seperti kau. Rupanya Ore-sama pun harus memakai bodyguard untuk ke sekolah. Chk, merepotkan, benar kan, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu sudah merasa kesal ditanya seperti itu terus oleh Sasuke.

_Selera berbaju Ore-sama memang hebat, benarkan Suigetsu?_

_Rambut Ore-sama memang indah, benarkan Suigetsu?_

_Berhati-hatilah dengan pikiran cantik, Ore-sama. Benarkan Suigetsu?_

_Benarkan Suigetsu? Benarkan Suietgetsu? Benarkan Suigetsu?_ Kata-kata tersebut terus terniang di kuping Suigetsu. 'Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini,' pikir Suigetsu, tetapi Suigetsu hanya bisa menyimpan semua pikirannya di dalam hati, karena…

"Iya," jawab Suigetsu dengan lemah dan merasa tidak berdaya dengan kekuasaan yang Sasuke miliki. _Seandainya ayahku tidak bekerja di perusahaannya._

"Sasu-chan!" seru Naruto.

Mendengar kata 'chan' digunakan dalam namanya, Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi aku-lebih-baik-darimu. "Apa kau tidak salah memasukkan embel-embel 'chan' dibanding 'sama' di nama Ore-sama?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada a la diva.

"Teme!" seru Naruto dan sukses membuat Sasuke sedikit geram, "Teme! Teme! Teme! Teme!" seru Naruto tambah keras, dan Gaara hanya memandang kedua pasangan idiot tersebut. _Seperti orang bodoh saja mereka._

"Chk, kau berbicara dengan Ore-sama, ahn?" tanya Sasuke dengan tenang. Tidak seperti Sasuke biasanya yang akan langsung membalas mengucapkan kata 'dobe' jika Naruto menghinanya dengan kata 'teme.'

Seme tercinta Sasuke langsung hancur perasaannya. Orang yang begitu dicintainya bisa berubah sifat dengan drastis. Bukan hanya brengsek saja, tetapi narsis. Sampai-sampai sekarang ini dengan senang hati Sasuke menggunakan Fans Club-nya untuk kesenangan pribadinya. Contoh, pada saat Naruto mengejar Sasuke, tiba-tiba banyak wanita yang biasanya Sasuke acuhkan kini dijadikan 'pelayan' dia. Hanya dengan menghentikkan jari, para wanita tersebut berteriak 'Sasuke-sama!!' dan sangat menyakitkan telinga_. Oh, Sasuke kau sangat OOC kali ini._

Rasa hangat, dan sesuatu yang halus telah menyentuh bibir Naruto, membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata. _Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya menciumnya._

Hisapan, rasa _mint_, dan permaninan lidah menjalar di mulut Naruto. Membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkutik. 'Sial! Padahal aku seme-nya.'

Akhirnya, Sasuke-pun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Naruto dengan padangan aku-hebat-bukan?

"Berhati-hatilah dengan ciuman Ore-sama," kata Sasuke dengan senyuman a la Uchiha yang terlukis di bibirnya. Menerima ciuman Sasuke, Naruto sedikit terkejut dan tiba-tiba perasaan berdebar-debar yang berbeda dari biasanya ketika melihat Sasuke kini telah datang. _'Apa aku sudah mulai merasakan jika aku ini adalah calon seorang uke?'_

"Maaf, jika aku mengganggu kesenangan kalian berdua, tetapi ini adalah tempat umum," tiba-tiba Neji muncul dari arah belakang Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengelus rambut bermodel pantat ayamnya kembali, "Ore-sama tidak butuh diberi tahu hal tersebut," kata Sasuke. Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke memandang orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. _Chk, entah kenapa semenjak Ore-sama meminum minuman dari Kabuto, Ore-sama tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin membanggakan diri sendiri. Tetapi yang lebih parah Ore-sama tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menjadikan seorang seme terkuat di sekolah ini menjadi uke ore-Sama._

* * *

_**Bersambung…**_

Bagaimana epilognya? Aduh kalau nggak suka sama cerita ini, aku bisa hapus hehehe… R&R, ya? Buat ngelanjutin atau tidak cerita ini. Thx.


End file.
